1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for a play center amusement attraction configured to be traversed by multiple users. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for an interactive play center that includes pedestals configured for user manipulation that causes jets or streams of water to flow in response to user input thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Play structures configured to engage multiple children or adults simultaneously have become increasingly popular at waterpark and other entertainment venues. Such play structures allow for multiple users to participate thereon simultaneously. Amusement parks, waterparks, and/or other venues are constantly on the lookout for new and/or exciting manners of play that may be installed or designed for their guests in order to keep customer enjoyment and satisfaction high, driving additional traffic and interest in those respective venues. Desirably, play structure design may be improved by allowing activities performed by one user to impact activity of another user, thereby promoting interaction among various participants. In one desirable situation, an improved play structure may be manufactured, designed, or operated such that a user at one area or location of the play structure is allowed to impact activity at a different area or location of the play structure. Such a play structure may desirably be designed, manufactured, or operated with the above interactivity even if the two areas or locations are not immediately adjacent to one another. In another desirable situation, an improved play structure may be manufactured, designed, or operated such that an activity performed by one user may not be entirely clear to that user, or to other users, what consequence will stem from performance of the activity due to a lack of indication (e.g., visual, audible, or otherwise) that informs the user prior to activity. Desirably, such designs, manufactures, and/or operations would be safe and inexpensive and/or not require excessive mechanical components to facilitate such features.